


JSA: Civil War

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: And also inspired by High School Musical 2, Blue Valley Golf Deluxe, Crack Treated Seriously, Dumbass Rick Tyler, F/M, Gen, Helicopters, Inspired by a very particular scene in CACW, No context just go with it, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Powerful teens make Dumb Choices, brainjade because denial and delusions are a lifestyle, crackfic, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: It’s summertime, and the JSA spend their days at Blue Valley Golf Deluxe Club flirting, bonding, goofing off, and training their superpowers in broad daylight. Naturally.
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Courtney Whitmore & Rick Tyler & Jennifer-Lynn Hayden & Henry King Jr & Beth Chapel & Yolanda Montez, Henry King Jr. & Rick Tyler, Jennifer-Lynn Hayden & Rick Tyler, Jennifer-Lynn Hayden/Henry King Jr.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	JSA: Civil War

**Author's Note:**

> Because I had to do it. I don’t owe you anything.

Rick waves goodbye at his girlfriend as she hops into a taxi at the front gate of Blue Valley Golf Deluxe. He was lucky that he could spend the summer with his friends somewhere so nice instead of the Pit Stop again—Not that they didn’t all love Pat’s garage—the change of scenery was welcome. But Beth didn’t have parents quite like the rest of them, totally fine with letting their kids spend a whole summer being unproductive. No, Beth has her strict weekly volunteering schedule to follow, so that means every other day she’s not around. 

Henry claps a hand on Rick’s back. “Hey, don’t look so bummed out, the rest of us are still here.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Rick picks up the bag he dropped during the final kisses he gave Beth before she left as Henry lifts his Ray-bands from his eyes to scrutinize his friend.

“Don’t forget I’m the reason you get free refills around here, that VIP membership could disappear in the blink of an eye.” 

The pin attached to Rick’s black tank unclips itself, floating in the air between them. 

“Is that a threat, Brainwave Jr?”

“Okay,” Henry says, making a face. “Now I _know_ you wanna get kicked out.” 

Rick holds in his laugh. It’s true, he is very glad Henry used his connections to grant them all access to the Blue Valley Golf Deluxe Club, even if his means to achieve it were somewhat questionable. It’s quiet and private here. The rich men are too busy actually golfing for god knows what reason, and their wives get bored and spend their afternoons drunk on their fruity cocktails. 

Courtney’s staff follows her around like a puppy, the employees clearly don’t give a fuck—

A plane flies overhead in the clear blue sky. 

“Actually…” Rick starts, getting an idea. He squints up at the white trail left behind, “There is something I always wanted to try when Beth isn’t around.” 

“Uh-oh,” Henry says as they walk back inside the main building. Rick’s pin returned safely against his chest. They nod at some towel dude and walk past the pool area where Henry not so obviously checks Jen out. Rick elbows him in the rib. 

“Stop spying on her.” 

Henry shook his head as Yolanda caught him and propped her sun umbrella directly in his line of sight, blocking her and Jennifer-Lynn from their view. 

“I wasn’t,” Henry mumbles. “What’s the idea?”

“I’ve always wanted to test my strength with something a little more dynamic.” 

“You mean for when you have your showdown with Grundy again?”

Rick purses his lips. “We don’t talk about that.” 

“My bad. Yeah, what do you have in mind that’s so bad Beth would disapprove?”

Rick doesn’t say anything, merely leads Henry around the country golf club through a series of glass doors until they climb several flights of stairs. 

Rick pushes a hand against the final exit door.

“This is my dad’s helicopter pad.”

“So perceptive,” Rick deadpanned. “Now I’m only ever gonna say this once—“ He turned around and gripped Henry’s shoulder with a smirk. “Read my mind.” 

His eyes bug out. “Of course I watched Civil War!”

Rick raises his eyebrows. It takes Henry another moment or so. “OOHHHHHHHHH. Bet.” 

~.~

Rick does his best to grip onto the helicopter leg rails as his hourglass dangles over his sweat-slick chest. Henry controls his dad’s helicopter with his powers, lifting it four feet from the ground.

“Hold on! Hold on! I think I got it!” They can barely hear each other over the racket of the fan propelling away. Henry keeps shouting at him over the wind and noise. The thought briefly occurs to Rick that Henry should just communicate telepathically, but seems to always slip his mind when he automatically yells back. His muscles burn like they’re on fire, his white knuckles switching back to yank inwards.

“Maybe you need to move it more!”

  
  


“Bitch, I’m doing my best!” Henry complains. 

“And you’re doing amazing sweetie,” a sweetly sarcastic voice pops in from the left. It’s Jade. 

“Jen!” Henry gasps out, “Help us out! This helicopter is too heavy, can you make one for Rick to train from? I’ve been at this for twenty minutes, brain’s gonna _explode—_ “

Jennifer-Lynn ignores the boys, tying her hair up into a sleek ponytail with a scrunchie that matches her emerald tennis skirt. Courtney stands beside her wordlessly, hands on her tiny hips. 

“Jen!” Henry cries out. “Jade, come on!”

“Why would I use my ring to feed Rick’s stupidity?” she questions wisely. Courtney pats on the spare space on her glowy stick, and Jen hops on as the staff raises them up in the air to a safe distance away from the helicopter, but close enough that they can watch, film, and deliberately not help. 

“Henry back up!” The chopper tilts precariously and Rick loses his grip again. “No, back—Not towards me, you!“ He jumps to the ground protecting his head as it veers dangerously close. 

“I don’t think you can do this!” 

“The hell I can,” The helicopter raises again, and Rick leaps, dangling from the rails, his shirt rides up and his hourglass knocks back against his shirt in a way that’s truly _uncomfortable_. Rick grits his teeth and pulls harder, trying to regain the control. 

Suddenly metal bends under his palms. “It’s working, I think!” 

“If you break this thing man, my dad’s gonna kill me AGAIN—“

A large groaning sound comes from the helicopter, and Rick realizes he’s completely lost the feeling in his arms, the fan exerts itself under his strength, but Rick lets out another shout. The chopper comes hurtling towards them. 

Henry screams like he’s performing an aria and abandons ship, running through the thick emergency exit doors to return to the building. Rick holds on precariously with a shit-eating grin on his face knowing he’s accomplished a Captain America feat. The pride dissipates seconds after, when Rick remembers the pilotless helicopter is solely in his hands, and he’s awfully close to being crushed by it if it so much as lands wrong. 

Rick ducks his head again as one of the blades nearly grazes his cheek. Uh oh.

He lets go and bolts, scrambling from the ground to make a run for it, his pretty pathetic life flashing before his eyes as Courtney and Jade scream at him. 

A blinding light stuns him, and Rick accepts he’s going to die. He sways on his feet, hysterical. He never got to say goodbye—Beth is going to kill him when she finds out he’s dead and for what? To replicate _Captain America: Civil War?_

_(Oh god, does that make Henry Tony Stark? Wait, that checks out, actually—)_

“Tell Beth I love her!” he tells the distorted voice at the end of the channel as he leaves this earth. “Tell Yolanda to burn everything in my notebook—“

“Rick you’re not gonna die!” 

A golden beam launches itself at his gut. Rick grunts, bowling over. Courtney pulls him up onto the staff until he’s upright and they’re sitting like two witches on a broomstick. Jade is flying beside him, her ring glowing bright green as she smacks his face, hard.

“Ow!”

“Dumbass! That could’ve melted Henry’s brain!” 

Jen was probably right, but it’s not like Jen’s judgement could follow him into the afterlife. Wait—How could his cheek throb if he’s in heaven?

Courtney throws her arms around Rick’s shoulders, trying to stop his erratic breathing so she could convince him he’s not going to die. 

“Court,” Rick breathes out, a hand over his heart in a feeble attempt to calm it down. “Holy shit. Oh god, that was dumb.” He stretches out his stinging palms as a foolish smile sweeps over his face. Dumb but fun. “I knew I could do it.” 

Courtney smacked him too.

“Hey!”

“That’s for thinking you could _ever_ be on Steve Roger’s level—“

~ _6 hours later ~_

“DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULDN’T FIND OUT ABOUT YOUR LITTLE STUNT? COME BACK HERE, RICHARD, HEY, DON’T TRY TO _KISS_ ME—I’M TELLING PAT!“


End file.
